Ceiling fans are a very common way for people to cool a room. Current ceiling fans typically mount directly adjacent to a ceiling (direct mount) or are mounted to the ceiling by way of a downrod, which allows the ceiling fan to hang down from the ceiling a certain distance, for example, 6 in., 1 ft., 2 ft., 3 ft., 4 ft., etc. In both cases, whether directly mounted to the ceiling or mounted by way of a downrod, the position or height of the ceiling fan above the floor remains fixed.
In addition, current ceiling fans typically have hub mounted ceiling fan blades that directly connect to an electric motor. The blades are powered by a direct current (DC) electric motor that converts electrical energy into mechanical energy. This conversion of electrical energy into mechanical energy causes the ceiling fan to rotate.
Embodiments of the present invention disclosed and described herein are directed to a new type of ceiling fan that can move up and down a ceiling downrod or whose position on the ceiling downrod can be adjusted.